


Hindered Desire

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sex Ed. It was boring. So two girls bolted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindered Desire

**Hindered Desire**

 

**Prologue:**

 

First day of University and it was the obligatory Sex Health class. Clarke sat at the back. This is the tenth class she's had since she was fifteen.

 

The Sex Ed. Teacher pointed to the board, “This a penis.”

 

The girl next to her smirked, uttering under her breath.“And I have one.”

Clarke glanced her, trying not to grin. “So do I.”

The girl turned her head, raising her hand. “We're awesome.”

Clarke met her offer hand and gave her a well earned high five. “Obviously, the Alpha club always is.”

The girl turned to her, “I'm Lexa by the way.”

“I'm Clarke,” the blonde responded.

Lexa pulled out her phone, “I've already been signed as here, do you want to run. I couldn't stand another three hours of this crap.”

Clarke stood, flinging her backpack over her shoulder, “Duh.”

Lexa jumped up, kicking her chair in, “Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and thanks for reading.


End file.
